Breath No More
by DrusillaFireFox
Summary: What happens when 2 people go to the same school, act the same do when they live in the same house. One is the ruler and the other is the babysitter?
1. Blue eyed god?¿¿

Drusilla- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; it's a sad sad world inside my head.  
  
Seto- Oh, Get over it.  
  
Drusilla- Ok, you can shut that hole in your face that you call a mouth...  
  
Mokuba- :::pokes Seto::: nehehehehehe ::runs far away:::  
  
Seto- Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt...  
  
Drusilla- Anyway...  
  
Seto- Mokuba come back here ::::runs off after Mokuba, but Drusilla grabs is arm:::  
  
Drusilla- I SAID 'ANYWAY'  
  
Mokuba- :::pokes Drusilla:::: On with the fanfic. ::runs away from Drusilla::::  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, went Drusilla's alarm Clock. She got up because she knew if she didn't get up someone would. Drusilla got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She took a quick 5-minute shower. She got dressed in her new school uniform. It was still dark out but she had to leave now before her dad came home. Drusilla ran down the steps and when she got to the bottom she tripped over a beer bottle, her dad had let there. She got up and went to the door, and shut it behind her.  
While walking to school, Drusilla thought about last night.  
  
Flash Back Drusilla's P.O.V.  
  
I was trying to sleep but I just couldn't get the screaming to drain out. My mother had told my father that she was pregnant again. I heard him yell. I heard beat my mother. I heard my mother scream for him to stop. And I did nothing. Finally not being able to sleep from it all I went down stairs to see if my mother was still alive.  
"Drusilla, go back up stairs," my mother said. My father was standing over her with a broken beer bottle in his hand. My father came over to me and grabbed me by my hair and through me on the ground. He put the beer bottle to my neck.  
"I should of done this when your mother was pregnant with you."  
"why? I thought you loved me," I said sarcastically.  
  
Flash Back ends end of Drusilla's P.O.V.  
  
Drusilla was outside her new Homeroom waiting for the teacher to call her in. "now students, today we have a new student. Her name is Drusilla Dark and she came here from London. Ms. Dark, please come in." Drusilla walked into the classroom. All the preps in the class thought Drusilla was disgusting. She had long, wavy black hair. Her eyes were black and she had her eyebrow pierced. She felt really out of place, because she looked around the room and everyone was happy and preppy, except one blued eyed god.

Short I know, but you kinda know what this girl is like and why she's like it. In addition, who is this "blue eyed god"¿¿¿ Seto Kaiba!!!! If you didn't already know that then wow, you don't read many fanfics. Lol j/k. Anyway  
  
Next chapter  
  
"Listen Ms. Dark," said Kaiba, "while your watching _my_ brother and living under _my_ house hold you will follow my rules"

"Well Mr. Kaiba," Drusilla said getting a little annoyed at him, "as long as I'm watching _your _little brother and under _your _house hold, you will have to deal with _my_ attitude."


	2. Cats

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, even know I want to but I cant. Oh, well.

School went by fast for Drusilla. Homeroom, Math, French, Social Studies, Language Arts, and Drama. It all was quite boring and easy, maybe it was because she was new, or maybe because she just scared all the teachers, but she would have to go with the 'first day of a new school' one. Throughout the day, preps would come up to her and ask her dumb questions like "Why did you move here? Was it because you were kicked out of your old school for being a freak?" and "Do you have any other talent besides sitting there and being quiet?" At lunch Ashley, the head of the cheerleaders, asked her, "Were you born that ugly, or did you look in a mirror and it broke and it hurt your face?"

All Drusilla had to say to her was, "Out of all the questions and insults today, Ashley, that one was the most dumbest, and what are you talking about? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh, wait you cant because all of the mirrors you looked into broke."

Walking home was a annoying; football players were calling her freak, loser, dork, ect.... She didn't really care because they're all idiotic. Finally, they left Drusilla alone. She really didn't want to go home but she had to. Drusilla was about a mile away from her house when a limo drive up beside her. She just ignored it and kept walking. She finally stopped and looked at who was fowling her. The last window was next to her. The person inside the limo rolled down the window. It was him, the guy from school. The blue eyed god.

"Are you Drusilla Dark?"

"Yes"

"Get in," he opened up the door.

"Sorry, I don't get into limos with strangers"

"Do you know who I am?" He said.

"Don't know, don't care"

"I'm Seto Kaiba, your new class mate and your new boss," Drusilla looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Move over," Seto moved and Drusilla got in. "Ok, let me guess, you're Mokuba's older brother?"

"Yes I am and your new boss I wanted to get you to meet Mokuba and if he likes you, you're moving ion with us."

"Wait, what? I didn't here about the moving in with you part when I took this job," I said in shock.

"Well you need to be with my brother when ever he needs a "friend", so you need to live there," Seto said.

'Maybe I should. Dad would be happier. And mom would want me to,' Drusilla thought. "Ok, but first I need to ask my mom"

"No, first you need to meet Mokuba." The drive there was quiet, very quiet. Drusilla just looked out the window and Seto typed on his laptop. Finally, they got to the Kaiba home, or better yet Mansion. This raven-haired boy ran out of the mansion. He opened up the door for Seto. Drusilla was about to get out of the door Seto did but Seto slammed it right in her face.

"Well isn't he just the perfect gentle man," Drusilla said, then she was about to open the door by herself but someone opened it for her. It was the boy.

"Hi, my names Mokuba"

Drusilla smiled, "Hi, my name is Drusilla. How are you today?"

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

'Now he's a perfect gentle man,' Drusilla thought. "I'm doing pretty good. Thank you for opening up the door for me."

'She's nice,' Mokuba thought. "It was no problem, what so ever." Mokuba held out his hand to help Drusilla got out of the car.

The mansion was huge, and very, very, very white. "Its........ big," Drusilla said. Mokuba showed Drusilla his room, Seto's room, her room if she decides to move in, the kitchen, the living room, everything. After about a hour of looking, Mokuba and Drusilla took about another hour to play.

"Please Drusilla, cant you stay for a little longer?"

"Well Mokuba its up to your brother if..."

"My brother said if I get along with you, you can move in. Please stay," Mokuba begged.

"How about this Mokuba, I go home and see if its ok with my mom then if she says "yes" then I will come back tonight. Ok?"

"Ok fine," Mokuba said with a smile.

Seto took Drusilla to her "home" to get her stuff. Drusilla saw her fathers car wasn't there but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Walking up to the door, Drusilla stopped, took a breath and opened the door. "Mom, are you here?"

"Yes sweetheart," Drusilla's mother came out of the living room. Drusilla gasped when she saw her mothers swollen black eye.

"Mom," Drusilla ran up to her.

"Don't worry Dru, who is that in the limo?"

"Mom, that's my new boss. And he-he," Drusilla couldn't tell her.

"Please Drusilla tell me," Her mother said.

"He wants me to move in with him so I could baby-sit his little brother 24/7."

"Of course hun, I want you to have the best life you can have. And if that means moving then do it."

"Mom, will you be ok here without me?"

"Of course, now go get your things ready."

"Thank you mom," Drusilla hugged her mom. Then 2 cats came into the room. "Oh, I totally forgot about you guys. Mom do you wanna..."

"See if you can take them, you know I cant take care of them." Drusilla ran out the door and opened up the door to the limo were Seto was.

"Seto can..."

"Don't call me that, I'm your boss so call me Kaiba," Seto said in a snotty voice.

"Whatever, look I have 4 cats and I was wondering if they could stay in my room at the mansion,"

"No"

"Yes"

"I said no"

"Say that again, did you say yes"

"Drusilla, I don't know how to take care of cats"

"Like I said, the will stay in my room. Please, come on. I bet Mokuba will like them."

"Fine, but if I see them they are going into the river" Drusilla looked at him in a 'you-wouldn't-dare-or-I-will-kill-you' look. Getting out of the limo, she ran back into the house. Grabbing a few clothes, jewelry, song book, ect... Then put her four cats in a cage then gave her mom a kiss then left.

Mokuba just fell in love with the cats. Terrell was his favorite, he was black and white. Then he liked Smoky, he was a light gray and white and he had six toes on each paw. Then he liked Joey and Kitty-Kitty the same. Joey was black and white, with a little brown. Kitty-Kitty was a dark gray and white. Kitty-Kitty is the only girl.

Seto got mad at Drusilla because she kept letting her cats out when he was at work. Mokuba learned to love Drusilla like a sister in under a week. However, Seto thought of her differently. He thought she was annoying and she was his enemy.

"DRUSILLA!!!!" Seto yelled one night.

"I'm right here, so stop yelling."

"Stop with the attitude Dark," Seto said. "What did I tell you about your damn cats"

"Oh my god, Kaiba, deal with it. Mokuba wanted to see them so I let them out to see him."

"Stop with the attitude, now."

"Listen Ms. Dark," said Kaiba, "While your watching my brother and living under my house hold you _will_ follow my rules"

"Well _Mr_. Kaiba," Drusilla said getting a little annoyed at him, "As long as I'm watching _your_ little brother and under _your_ house hold,_ you_ will have to deal with my attitude."


	3. Telling him everything

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!

"You really think I will just stand around and let you speak to me the way you do?" Seto said.

"I don't think anything, I know you will stand there and let me speak to you the way I do," Drusilla couldn't believe that Seto was making such a big deal out of all this. Seto stepped closer to Drusilla.

"Mokuba," Seto said to Mokuba who just happen to be in the room at the time, "Go into the other room, please." Mokuba just looked at his older brother and left. After making sure Mokuba had left, Seto grabbed Drusilla by the wrist and pulled her into his chest. "You think you can just come in here and take over, well let me tell you something: this is my house, not yours. It's my little brother you're looking after. Just because you're his babysitter doesn't make you the boss."

"Are you done?"

"Yes"

"Good, because now I get to tell you something: you're not aloud to touch me. Yes, this is your house and I'm not trying to tell you its mine, but damn it, I disserve a little respect. I act the way I act because that's how I was raised. And who ever said I was trying to be the boss? And yes it is your little brother I'm looking after but, the reason I have to look after him is because you're never here. Do you think it's easy for him to stay awake waiting for you every night? He loves you! And you don't want to admit that you love him! I will probably never understand why but hey what do I know? I'm just the babysitter," Drusilla ripped her wrist away from Seto's grip, and went up stair to her room.

Drusilla laid on her bed, she refused to eat dinner that night and it was about 10:45 pm when Drusilla heard a knock on her door. Turning down her Evanescence music, and she opened the door. It was Mokuba, "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Mokuba walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Why do you act the way you act?"

"What do you mean," Drusilla said a little shy. 'He heard me and Seto yelling'

"You said that you act the way you act because of how you were raised. And I want to know why you were raised that way," Mokuba said with worry in his eyes.

"Ok, but you cant tell anyone. Not even your brother," Drusilla said.

"Promise"

"Ok, I was born into a world no kid should be born into. My father abused my mother. He also abused me. He didn't love us at all. And he still doesn't. The reason why my mother wanted me to come here is so I can be happy. However, it's not working. I love being your friend, Mokuba, I really do. Nevertheless, your brother is making it so hard. He doesn't like me. He doesn't have any respect for me. I'm so tired of it. I mean I'm _not _going to say sorry if I can't be perfect!"

Mokuba just sat there and listened to her, then hugged her. His eyes full with tears, "I'm sorry if this is hard for you."


	4. Crying

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!

------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Seto asked Mokuba in the hallway. Mokuba just walked past Seto with out saying a word. "Mokuba, where were you?"

"Why do you care?" Mokuba said pissed off. He walked into his room, leaving Seto there shocked. After Seto got over the fact his little brother just talked to him that way, he went to see Drusilla. Knowing she would be in her room, he went there.

Seto walked to Drusilla's room were he found him self, oddly enough, out side it listening to her silently crying to her self. The real Seto Kaiba would of just walked in and yelled at her for making his little brother get mad at him. But, something in him stopped him from doing that. Instead he knocked.

------------------------------------------

I don't mean for this to me so short but I just had a great Seto/OC fanfic in my mind, and I have to write the first chapter before I forget it. Ok I'll write chapter 5 will be up in a day or two.


	5. Big Fight

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

SORRY, it took so long. Its just I was at my dads house. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

------------------------------------

After Mokuba left the room to go to his, Drusilla took a shower. It was warm. She felt so cold, so empty, and so alone. Some times, she just wished she were dead. She was different from everyone else. No one ever understood, and she never expected them to. Wrapping herself in a white towel and coming out of the bathroom, she sat on her bed. Then she thought about how much pain her mother was in and how she's here in a mansion, with some one who really didn't care if she was dead or not. Drusilla felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. She covered her moth so that no one would hear her, when she heard a knock on the door. "Hold on," Drusilla said.

She got up and unlocked the door. She soon regretted it when she was standing there in front of Seto in just a towel. Drusilla's face was as red as blood.

"Why is Mokuba mad at me?"

"I don't know"

"Well the last place he was, was here"

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Look Drusilla, I know were my brother is at all times."

"Well that's surprising. I didn't think you were around enough to know where he was at all times," Drusilla said with anger.

"I run a company I cant be around him all the time."

"I know you can't be around him all the time, but the fact is Seto, you're never around him.

"Don't call me Seto," Seto said. He stepped into her room and shut the door so Mokuba wouldn't hear them.

"Why? Its your name isn't it."

"Yes it's my name but the only person that calls me that is Mokuba, and you are not him"

Drusilla shook her head, "You are as miserable as I thought. You don't care if anyone is alive besides your self. The only reason you wont let Mokuba call you 'Kaiba' is because he's your little brother."

Seto just looked up and down Drusilla which made her turn away because she was blushing, "Your such a whore. You know that. I'm your boss and yet your standing in front of me in a tow..." that's all Seto could get out before getting a slap agents the face by Drusilla.

"Don't you ever call me a whore again. You don't know whom your messing with do you? Maybe all the other girls will bow down, kiss you boots, and put up with your shit but I'm not one of those girls. Remember that, and now get out of my room."

Seto looked at her in the eyes then smirked and hit her in the gut and fell to the ground, "Whores don't tell me to do anything, and actually no one does," and with that, he left her room.


	6. Dreams

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

------------------------------------

Drusilla sat on the floor in her grief, pain, anger, and emptiness. She didn't understand why Seto Kaiba hated her. She thought she was nice, well for the most part anyway. She stood up and then went back down quickly. The pain that she was in was unbearable. After 30 minutes of sitting there, she thought she would be fine to stand up. She went into the bathroom and looked at were Seto had hit her. It was already had started to form a bruise. 'It's just as bad here as it is at my old home,' Drusilla thought.

At 12:00 am, Drusilla climbed into bed. Finally feeling sleep coming over her, she fell into a dream about a person she rather not dream about.

Dream Drusilla's P.O.V.

His hands were so warm on my cold body. He attacked my neck with his lips and tongue. He ripped off my black tank top with ease. Then my skirt. I ripped off his close and through them in the pile we had started. He pushed me on the bed and kissed my lips with passion. Then with out warning, plunged into me. It felt so good I never wanted it to stop. But I knew it had to soon. Digging my nails into his back he hit his point and exploded into me. "Seto, I never want to leave."

End Dream End Drusilla's P.O.V.

Drusilla woke up in a cold sweat. 'Why am I dreaming of him?'


	7. More Dreams

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

------------------------------------

Dream Seto's P.O.V.

She looked so innocent sitting on my bed. Like a little child waiting for her very first ice cream cone. However, she was waiting for something much bigger then an ice cream cone. Lust, love, and desire filled her eyes.

I walked over to her, took her hand and pulled her up from the bed. Then with one quick movement, I put my arm around her waist. She jumped up and put her legs around my waist. I walked up to the side of the bed and gently put her down on it. I laid on top of her and pulled her shirt over her head. Then slowly pulled down her skirt. She pulled my shirt over my head and then ran her fingers over my nicely toned chest. I felt her warm hands go down, down, down until I noticed them encircle my throbbing member. Some how she got my pants off with out me noticing. I went from kissing her lips, to her throat, to her chest. Taking her hands away from my member, she ran her fingers through my hair as I started to kiss her stomach. Placing my fingers in-between her legs and pushing up she gasped.

"Seto, please," Drusilla said. I removed my fingers from her and then came close to putting my member there to replace my fingers. "Seto please, do it"

"Say my name."

"Se- Se- Set-."

"Say it."

"SETO!" Drusilla yelled and then I rammed into her.

End Dream End Seto's P.O.V.

"What the hell??¿¿ Why am I dreaming about Dru- The Whore like that. Seto looked at his clock it read: 7:43 am. "Ii might as well get up."


	8. Sign ups

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

------------------------------------

"Leave me alone," Drusilla said to Seto before he could bark a command. "Me and Mokuba already have plan's today, so don't try telling me something dumb and start yelling at me for no reason unless you really want your little brother to know what happen last night," Drusilla snapped at him.

"Come on Dru it's time to leave!" Came Mokuba's voice through the door.

"Coming," Drusilla walked towards the door, "Good-Bye Seto."

Drusilla and Mokuba went to the park that day to do many things. 'I like spending time with Dru; she's cool and fun. I hope she doesn't mind me calling her "Dru",' Mokuba thought.

"So, Mokuba what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm, how about swings, then slide, the everything else, then ice cream, then sign ups," Mokuba said with a smile.

"Alright." So they played on the swings first, then slide, then everything else. Walking away from the jungle gym, Mokuba and Drusilla were giggling because Mokuba ran into the tree and his nose started to bleed a little. Drusilla felt really, bad but for some reason Mokuba just laughed. By the time they got to the ice cream stand his nose stopped bleeding. They sat on a bench eating there ice cream cones. All of sudden Mokuba just stood up and ran. "Moku-," Mokuba ran back to Drusilla with some of his friends. Drusilla noticed it was some kids from school.

"Hey your Drusilla from school," Yugi said.

"No dip Sherlock (1)," Drusilla said.

"How are you two today?" Tea asked.

"Fine," They both said at the same time.

"Drusilla why are here with Mokuba? Are you his friend?" Joey said.

"I'm his baby-sitter and friend."

"Wow so you work for Kaiba. That must suck," Joey said.

"Why would you say that," Drusilla asked curiously.

"Well he's a jerk. Stubborn. Selfish. And a number of other things," Joey said.

"HEY," both Drusilla and Mokuba yelled. "You have no right to say that about a person you hardly even know," Drusilla said. "Come on Mokuba lets go," they got up and walked off.

Taking a deep breath Drusilla took the pen and wrote her name on the sign up paper. Name: Drusilla Dark. Age: 16. Gender: Female. Song: Breath no more. Band or Artist: Evanescence.

And with that done Drusilla and Mokuba went back to the mansion. They had dinner and then went to play video games. Mokuba had to admit Drusilla was good at games.

"Dru?" Mokuba asked around 9:00 pm.

"Yeah."

"Do you like my brother?"

'NO I hate him, I wish he would just die,' She thought. "Yes Mokuba I like your brother why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe if he likes you that you guys might go out," Mokuba said.

"W-W-Wh-What?"

"Well you said you liked hi-"

"Yes Mokuba I like your brother _as a friend"_

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Good-Night Mokuba," and with that she left. She walked to Seto's home office. Didn't knock, didn't have any warning.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Listen, you and me need to get along."

"What?"

"Mokuba is being affected by our fighting."

"And how did you figure this out?"

"He just asked me if I liked you. I said yes. He said if you liked me back then we might go out."

"Ok, first of all: That's just Mokuba being Mokuba. Second of all: how is the fighting making say that. Shouldn't it be 'do you hate my brother?' Third of all: when did you start liking me?"

"He's afraid that you and I hate each other and that if he asked me if I hated you I would say I hate you. In addition, I never started liking you I just said that to make him happy.

"So you want us to get along"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok, so tomorrow, no yelling at me."

"Yes and no attitude tomorrow"

"Then it's settled. Goodnight Seto."

"When did you start calling me Seto?"

"Right now," Drusilla turned around and walked through the door but turned to him and winked at him, then left.

------------------------------------

(1) Something I say. It means "No duh. Aren't you the smart cookie?"


	9. Kiss

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

FOAMY RULES ALL!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------

Drusilla woke up in a very awkward way the next day. Mokuba came running in her room and started jumping on her bed. "Come on Dru, Come on Dru," Mokuba said jumping up and down.

"What?"

"I want to have a picnic today in the back yard. Please, please, please."

"Ok, let me get dressed and I'll be down."

"Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok," And with that he ran out of her room so she could get dressed.

"Ok, who gave him coffee?" Drusilla laughed at what she had said then put on a mini skirt that was plaid and then put on a white button up shirt that showed 3 inches of her stomach. Looking in the mirror, she signed, "Good Enough." Walking out of her room she smiled, seeing Mokuba trying to get her candy bar away from his older brother was amusing.

"Come on Seto, I want my candy bar!"

"Mokuba, your hyper enough with out it," Seto said. Drusilla walked over to Seto and grabbed the candy bar out of his hand she opened it and spilt it into 2 pieces. She handed one piece to Mokuba and ate the other. Mokuba ate his piece quickly. Seto looked at her, then walked into his office. Drusilla thought to herself for a second then walked into Seto's office. "What?"

Drusilla went over to Seto's desk and sat on it. "You work to hard come have a picnic with me and Mokuba," Drusilla looked over her shoulder at Mokuba who was Smiling from what she just said. Then she turned back to Seto, "Well? It will be fun," She smiled sweetly at him.

He just gave her a look that said, If-I-Do, -afterwards-I'm-So-Going-To-Kill-You. "Fine," he said, forcing a smile on his face for Mokuba.

Walking out of the house, Mokuba was just jumping. Seto held the blanket. In addition, Drusilla had the basket. They set up everything under the biggest tree in the yard. "Oh, I almost forgot," Drusilla, said running back into the house. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other. Drusilla opened up the door and said, "Come on." Four cats came running out of the house.

"Yay, kitties," Mokuba said. Drusilla sat down across from Seto and next to Mokuba. Kitty-Kitty just came over and sat next to Drusilla. Drusilla opened up the basket and pulled out six cat toys. Mokuba took the string and Terrell came running towards him. Smokey sat away from everyone. Joey T Cat got up on Seto's lap and gave him kitty-head-rubs (1). Terrell stopped playing with the string and tackled Joey and they both landed on the ground. Joey (2) started to run but Terrell tackled him again. Smokey got up and started to sniff Seto's knee. Seto raised his eyebrow when he noticed Smokey had six toes on his paw. Terrell came over to Mokuba and took the string; Mokuba stared to run after him.

Drusilla noticed Seto was confused to why Smokey had six toes. "He was born with 6 toes on each paw. I don't know why." Seto nodded. Drusilla picked up a ball and threw it. Smokey ran after it, brought it back, and dropped it in front of Seto. He picked it up and threw it a few feet away and Smokey brought it back.

"Why do you like these cats so much?" Seto asked.

"Because I've raised them sense they were kittens. They have been there for me through good and bad times. Mokuba, only he's not small, furry, and doesn't have a long tail."

Mokuba came running up to Drusilla, "Dru, what's the song you're doing again?"

"Breath no more."

"What?" Seto said

"I'm in the talent contest at Domino Minaveata," Drusilla said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and Dru said I could come watch," Mokuba said.

"Well in that case I'm going," Seto said.

"What!" Drusilla said in shock.

"If Mokuba's going then so am I."

"Oh, OK," Drusilla said. Seto smiled a true smile.

15 hours later at 11:00 pm

Mokuba was asleep on Drusilla's shoulder, and Drusilla and Seto were talking. "Yeah but the only thing I know how to do is sing, and take care of kids."

"Maybe so, but maybe your just denying it," Seto said.

She sighed, "Maybe." She looked down, "You should take him inside."

"Yeah," Seto picked up Mokuba and walked inside. Seto looked at Drusilla before leaving the door. He walked up to Mokuba's room and laid him down.

"Seto?"

"Yeah, Mokuba."

"Do you like Drusilla?"

"Yes, very much. Why?"

"Because today I think was the first time I saw you smile in a few years." Then Mokuba turned to his side and went back to sleep. Seto got up from where he was and walked out of Mokuba's room. When he went back outside Drusilla was lying on the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars," Drusilla said.

"Why?"

"Because they're pretty." Drusilla stood up, walked past Seto, got up on the tramplean, and started to jump.

"Now what are you doing?"

Drusilla smiled, "I'm really, really hyper."

"Right."

Then Drusilla Jumped off the Tramplean and ran to the pool. "Should I, or shouldn't I?"

"Don't jump into the water Drusilla," Seto said. However, of course Drusilla can't listen to him and jumps into the water.

"Come on in," she said.

"No."

Drusilla got out of the water and walked over to Seto. Her once white shirt was now see-through and her skirt and shirt clung to her body. "Why?"

Seto turned away, "I'll go get u a towel." Seto started to walk away until Drusilla grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep, heated, passionate kiss.

------------------------------------

(1) No not Joey Wheeler, Joey T cat.


	10. Stop annoying them Mokuba!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!

I also don't own Evanescence- My Immortal

' ' = song

------------------------------------

Seto and Drusilla were in a full-blown kiss, until Seto wanted more and licked Drusilla's bottom lip, begging to be let in. However, Drusilla didn't let him in and instead pushed him into the pool. Drusilla just started laughing, she laughed so hard that she started to cry.

"I hate you," Seto said, "I-hate-you." Drusilla jumped back into the pool, when she came back up, she was 1 foot in front of Seto. "I really, really ha-" Drusilla jumped on him and kissed him again. Seto, once again, begged to be let in but this time she let him in. Seto didn't leave one spot in her mouth untouched. It felt so good, all the emotions running through her. Lust, Love, Desire, Devotion, Respect.

"Yeah, just friends huh?" Drusilla and Seto broke apart when they heard a certain 12-year-old boys voice. Mokuba stood outside leaning agents the door with his arms crossed and was smirking. Drusilla's face went red; Mokuba just walked over to the side of the pool and put down two towels then walked back into the mansion. Drusilla turned back to Seto and smirked.

"What?" He asked. Drusilla snaked her arms around Seto's neck, he leaned down and there lips almost touched until they heard the door reopen. Once again, Mokuba came out. "Mokuba!" Seto said a little annoyed.

"Sorry but I wanted to ask Dru something."

"What is it Mokuba."

"Umm, can the cats sleep in my room tonight?"

"Of course," Mokuba left the door open until all 4 cats ran in the mansion then he went in.

"So, when did Mokuba start calling you 'Dru'?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. He just started to call me that," Drusilla swam over to the side of the pool and started to get out. Seto did the same. She leaned down and Seto grabbed her butt. "Excuse me, when did I give you permission to touch me ass?"

"When did I give you permission to kiss me?"

"You didn't, even if you did I wouldn't of listened, but I think you already knew that," Drusilla wrapped herself up in the towel and walked away. Seto walked up next to her and put his arm around her waist. When they got up to the third floor where there rooms were, Seto pushed her in his room and locked the door. "Seto let me out."

"No, your mine for tonight," Seto said in a seductive voice.

"Maybe next Saturday but not tonight," Seto started to kiss her neck, "S- S- Se- Seto, please we have school t-tomorrow, we both need sl- sleep."

"No school tomorrow. Just you, me and my bed," Seto's lips made there way back up to Drusilla's lips. Seto lifted Drusilla up bridal style, and laid her on his bed. She lifted up his shirt, and he did the same to her. She ran her fingers through his hair. Seto lifted up his head and looked her in the eyes. She ran her hands to his pants, unbuckled them, and took them off him. He got on top of her and slowly pulled down her skirt. She was wearing black-laced bra and thong. Running his hands up her body and to her back, he unsnapped her bra. After removing her thong and his boxers, her put his hand between her legs. Two of his fingers went inside of her, her body shook with excitement. Seto felt her coming but didn't want her to come just yet. He removed his fingers and positioned himself above her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, just do it!" Drusilla said almost in a yell. Seto did what he was told and plunged into her. In and out, slow to fast, they both moved into a rhythm. Drusilla's pain from her first time having sex was soon replaced by pleasure. This pleasure lasted through both of them until they both exploded onto each other. Seto got off Drusilla and laid next to her. Drusilla just looked at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" Seto asked Drusilla after she was down to her regular breathing speed.

"In a little pain but all together ok," Drusilla said turning to her side and smiled at him. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, do you want me to be?"

"Yes," Drusilla said and Seto smiled, "BUT you need to apologize first."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Drusilla said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, are you happy?"

"Yes," Drusilla leaned over and kissed him. Then laid her head on his chest.

Next Morning

Drusilla woke up in an empty bed. She looked around and didn't see Seto anywhere. She looked down in sadness. Then she heard the bathroom door open out came Seto Kaiba. Drusilla smiled as Seto said, "Did you really think that I would leave you in the morning alone in my room."

"Yes, yes I do," Seto walked over to Drusilla and sat next to her.

"Oh and you got on my case when I stood in front of you in a towel. And now, after we had sex, your sitting in front of me in a towel."

"Yeah, but see the whole thing about us having sex makes it all better."

"Right..." Drusilla said.

2 hours later

Drusilla was down stairs in a room that had a piano. Drusilla sat on the bench and put her fingers on the keys. Then she started to play the beat to the Evanescence song My Immortal.

'_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish ways  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone'**_

Drusilla stopped playing until she heard Seto's voice, "Keep playing, it was good." Drusilla started to play again.

'_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held.....on me**_

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held.....on me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone  
I'm alone**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held.....on me**_

_**Me  
Me'**_

Drusilla stopped playing looked down then at Seto, "I know I'm really bad and everything, I try to be good but-"

"What are you talking about, your voice was great."

Drusilla blushed, "Thank you. My mom got the Evanescence cd and this song is on it." Drusilla looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I just, I just miss my mom," Drusilla felt a warm tear run down her cheek, "and I don't want to know what she is going through right now."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked confused.

Drusilla stood up, walked up to the wall, and turned so she was facing it, "My father- he- I can't say it."

"Drusilla stop," Drusilla was about to walk out of the room until Seto grabbed her arm. Drusilla shut her eyes but her tears still fell.

"My father hurt me and my mother. He hates me and wishes I would never be born," then with that, she left the room. She left him there in shock.


	11. Pills

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!

Thank you everyone who reads this fanfic! You guys are awesome!

------------------------------------

Drusilla ran up to her room and couldn't breath. She had just told a man she hated one time, now loved, that her father abused her. Well, she wasn't all sure if she loved Seto, but she thought she did. Running into the bathroom, she slammed the door. She fell to the ground in gasps of air, with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Drusilla heard the door to her room open, she quickly locked the bathroom door. "Drusilla?" came Seto's voice, "Let me in so we can talk."

"Go away Seto, I don't need your fucking help."

"Drusilla, your in pain, I need to help!" Seto said getting annoyed.

"What are you my fucking therapist now?"

"No, but you need one. Now open this damn door!"

"No I don't," Drusilla said and got off the cold floor, "My mother thinks I need a therapist." Drusilla opened up the medicine cabinet, "My father." Drusilla opened up random medicine bottles and got out a few pills, "My teachers from my old school." She had over 20 different pills in her hand, and turned on the water, "and now you." She put all the pills in her hand in her mouth and swallowed. Then put her mouth under the water and drank the pills down, "Just stop ok! I don't need people to tell me what to do! I can take care of my self! I'm a big girl! I don't need you! I don't need my mother! I don't need a fucking therapist! I don't need anyone! So just leave me the hell alone!"

Seto didn't know what to do so he ran out of the room and got a key that opens up every door in the house. Running back into her room he heard Drusilla throwing up. Seto put the key into the keyhole when he heard something hit the floor. When he fully opened the door, he found Drusilla laying on the ground unconscious.

At the hospital 1:37 pm

Drusilla woke up with tubes sticking out of her. She could barley open her eyes, all she saw was a ceiling with lighting. "Drusilla?"

"Seto? Is that you?" Her voice was soft.

"It's not just me, it's Mokuba and your mother too," Seto said in a soft voice just incase her ears hurt.

"Mom? What is mom doing here?"

"Drusilla, your father," Drusilla's mom said, "He left. He went back to London."

Drusilla couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad."

"Why," Mokuba asked, "You were almost killed Drusilla."

"Mokuba, Ms. Dark would you mind if I had a word with Drusilla." Mokuba and Ms. Dark nodded and left. "Drusilla, why the hell would you risk your fucking life?" Seto said in a cold voice.

"Please don't yell at me Seto, not now. My head hurts and so does my stomach so please a am begging you not you ye-"

"No Drusilla, I'm not going to yell at you, I will talk to you. However, since you took more pills then you should in a year, it will sound like I'm yelling. Drusilla why are you trying to kill your self?"

"Because no one would care if I died. Like my dad said, I shouldn't of been born."

"What, Mokuba would care, your mother would care, and **I **would care. So don't give me that shit about how no one would care!"

Drusilla just turned her head since that was the only thing she could, "You say that now, but yet if I did die you all wouldn't care."

Seto put his finger under her chin and turned her head to look at him, "You would never guess how much we all would miss you, if you would of died." Drusilla started to laugh. "What?"

"Its just funny that you can be sweet and angry at the same time."


	12. Singing

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

It had been 4 months since Drusilla had tried to kill her self. Mokuba had found why she had tried to kill herself 2 months ago. After the incident, Seto refused to leave Drusilla in a room alone. Either Seto had to be in the room with her, which was mainly when she was in the shower or getting dressed. Mokuba was with her the rest of the time, when she was in the kitchen, living room, ECT... Drusilla hated having all the attention. She couldn't have a moment of peace. In addition, to make things worse, the singing competition was in 2 days and Drusilla really didn't want to practice in front of Mokuba and Seto before then. Therefore, every time she went into the room that had the piano, she locked the door.

_Day Before The Competition _

"Drusilla, let me in," Seto yelled on the other side of the door.

"Seto, chill out, I promise I wont try to kill my self while playing the piano," Drusilla yelled back. "So GO AWAY!"

"Fine!" Seto slammed his fist into the wall before he left the hallway. Drusilla jumped when she heard his fist hit the wall. 'I just hope he doesn't hit me the way he hit that wall," Drusilla thought.

_At Competition_

Drusilla was about to go on stage and she was sooo nervous. Mokuba and Seto were out there, and were going to watch her. She really didn't want them to be out there.

"Yeah, now wasn't that great," the announcer said after the guy before Drusilla got of stage. "Now, ladies and gentleman, here is Drusilla Dark with Breath No More by Evanescence." With that, Drusilla walked on stage.

Drusilla took the microphone and held it up to her mouth. Then the music started.

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling shatter:  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her  
And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.**

Drusilla looked out into the audience, saw Seto and Mokuba, and smiled.

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder:  
Which of us do you love?  
So I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no-  
Bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe no more.**

The song music faded out and Drusilla bowed. When Drusilla was back stage, she was out of breath.

"Now, we will announce the winner of the competition. And the winner is," the announcer said, "Drusilla Dark."

I AM SOOO SORRY!!!! School just started and I wont write so much anymore. HOWEVER, FEAR NOT, I will type. I will try to type another chapter tomorrow.


	13. Father?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

-&-&--

Drusilla walked up on stage and smiled. She couldn't believe she had won. She was really happy. Mokuba stood up and was probably clapping the loudest. Seto was sitting down and clapping. He had a slight smile on his face. Drusilla went back stage and laughed for 2 minutes. Breathing deeply Drusilla went around to the steps to the stage where everyone was talking. Mokuba came running up to Drusilla before she could get down the stairs and she almost fell.

"Drusilla, you won! I knew you could win! You were sooo good," he said. Drusilla laughed again.

"I knew you could win to." Drusilla looked at Seto after he had said this and put on a grin.

"So the cold hearted jerk that hated me at first in now soft," Drusilla said. Seto just looked away and Mokuba raised an eyebrow. Drusilla looked up into the audience and almost had a heart attack. She couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, the only thing she could do was shake.

Seto noticed Drusilla wasn't happy anymore and asked her, "Are you ok?"

"C- Can we go please." It was a rhetorical question because whether Seto to or not she was getting her butt out of there.

"Yeah," Seto said. All three of them had to dodged countless numbers of people before they got to the limo.

Mokuba had noticed Drusilla's hurry to and knew something was wrong. "I want this one to myself," Mokuba said and jumped into the front seat with the driver. He thought it would be better if Seto and Drusilla talked about what was going on.

Drusilla couldn't help but shake. "Drusilla," Seto said. He moved some of her hair out of her face. "What's wrong."

"H-H-He." Was all she could get out.

"Drusilla? He, who?" Seto was starting to worry at this point.

"My father."


	14. Scared

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me soooo sorry for not writing lately. I've been really busy.

------------------------------------------

"My father was there. He saw me sing. He- he- he saw me with you," Drusilla looked around frantically. "He's going to try to kill me. I know he is."

"Drusilla," Seto said. "Slow down, he's not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Then he's going to try to hurt you or- or Mokuba. I can't let him hurt anyone."

"He's not going to hurt anyone. I wont let him. Drusilla, calm down!" Seto yelled at Drusilla when she started to shake.

"Seto, you don't know my dad. He will always get his way. He's going to kill me for leaving," Drusilla said and started to cry. Seto laid Drusilla's head on his chest and let her cry.

---------------

OK, yes this chapter was really really short. I promise the next chapter will be soon and longer.


	15. Note: Sorry

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just have not had any time.

One of my animals just died. I've been upset for some odd reason lately. School, going to my dads. Ect... I know what I'm going to do next; I'm just a loser and haven't written it yet. If your angry with me, just know I'm trying. Everything is hitting at once and it is driving me nuts more or less. All I can say is I'm sorry. Please forgive me.


	16. Dairy

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Drusilla's POV Diary

Oct. 25 

I didn't know how I could face Seto and Mokuba again after that night. I had shown I was weak. I had shown I couldn't be strong enough to fight away my fears. And that was what pissed me off. Yes, I had won the competition and I was happy I won. I will always have that memory of seeing Seto and Mokuba smiling while I sang. However, I will also have the memory seeing my fathers face again. It's painful to look back on the days when I was a little girl and think that _I_ was the reason my father was a drunk and abusive.

I haven't talked to either of them in days. I also haven't eaten anything. Oh, well. Maybe I'll die and make everyone happy.

Nov. 2 

Seto busted in my room earlier. He said we had to "talk". It was more like him talking, me listening. He said, and I quote: "Drusilla, you have to start eating. You can't just swim in self-pity your whole life. Damnit, I refuse to see you go down the drain now." (I think he was high, even if he doesn't do drugs I still think he was high.) I told him he's a bloody wanker, and to leave me alone. He left after that.

Nov. 5 

Seto finally asked me what "wanker" means because I kept calling him one. I told him it was British slang. He looked so confused so I told him it was a masturbator and/or and idiot. Which is true. I think he got mad at me because he's making me go to America with him next week. Yeah, ok, maybe going to America isn't that bad, but I still don't want to go. My friend Sara that lives there said, and I quote: "People here are so dumb. Maybe our country is supposed to be the smartest country or whatever, but to me it's dumb. Want to know why? Because, everyone cares what everyone else does. If you're gay, everyone needs to know about it! If you're Wicca, ever needs to know! And then when everyone knows about everything in your life, you end up with no friends! Ok, maybe I'm a little wrong and I'm over reacting, but damnit!"

Sara's the coolest.

Nov. 7 

Mokuba challenged me to Diddy Kong Racing on N64. He beat me 8 to 3. My question for him is, there is PS2 and X-box and other gaming systems out there, why have the old N64? He told me because he likes N64 more then any other game system. Don't ask me why.

Nov. 8 

SARA IS COMING TO SEE ME! Sara is the friend who thinks that America is dumb. She's 13-years-old like Mokuba, I think they will make a cute little couple. But they both are just 13. Sara is like Mokuba in some ways. She loves being around other people, she enjoys reading, and she like's video games. I really think they will get along. She is to me what Mokuba is to Seto, except for the whole related part.

Nov. 13 

Well, right now Seto and I are on the plane to America. Seto, of course, is doing work on his little laptop. I'm on my laptop writing this. It's so much easier to type journals then to write them. Anyway, I might as well see if anyone is online. BerrieBabi91 is online. That's my friend Kristen, but she likes to be called Phoenix.

_Nov.13 (after talking to BerrieBabi91)_

Here is our conversation:

BerrieBabi91: Hey, wass-up?

ShadowBloodHeart: Nothing. You?¿

BerrieBabi91: Nothing, hey are you next to your boyfriend?

ShadowBloodHeart: Shut up and no!

BerrieBabi91: You know I was joking around. Anyway, where is he?

ShadowBloodHeart: Why do you care?¿

BerrieBabi91: I wanna tell him secrets about you love.

ShadowBloodHeart: WHAT?!¿

BerrieBabi91: I'm just kidding. Anyway, where are you really?

ShadowBloodHeart: On the plane to America.

BerrieBabi91: REALLY?

ShadowBloodHeart: Yeah, surprised?

BerrieBabi91: Hell-a yeah! Wait, who is watching the cats?

ShadowBloodHeart: Mokuba...

BerrieBabi91: Who's watching Mokuba?

ShadowBloodHeart: Mokuba...

BerrieBabi91: Wait... Mokuba is watching Mokuba...??? What???

ShadowBloodHeart: Mokuba is 13, he can watch himself you wanker.

BerrieBabi91: I'M NOT A WANKER!

ShadowBloodHeart: Sure your not... g2g. The plane is about to land. Bye.

BerrieBabi91: Bye, tell your boyfriend "Hi sexy" for me thanks.

Ok that didn't make any since; I mean the whole chat thing. Oh well. I'm sorry about the wait.

**Holly/Phoenix/ Kristen**- If you hate me now because I used you if this and I'm probably really far away from what you really act like. I'M SORRY!

BerrieBabi91 is my old screen name.

ShadowBloodHeart is my new screen name. If you want to IM me, go ahead. If you're going to flame me, don't IM.

BIG NOTE!!!!!!!!:

I started "Breath No More 2" which is kind of dumb since I'm not done "Breath No More" yet. Lol. Summary of "Breath No More 2" It's the future of Yu-Gi-Oh... Seto and Drusilla have had 4 kids (which "Breath No More 2" is mainly about their kids) and everyone else have their kids, including Mokuba. Although "Breath No More 2" is mainly about Drusilla and Seto's _4 _kids, its main character is Nicholas Kaiba. Nicholas is Drusilla and Seto's oldest son. He looks like Seto but with black hair and black eyes like Drusilla, and he also has a British accent. He is 17 and hates his younger sibling Konner. Konner is very loyal to his father and wants Nicholas to be exactly like Seto. Chris, Konner's twin brother is not interested in anything. He follows the rules but just doesn't care what really happens to his brother's and sister and everyone else in his family. Chris just likes reading, that's all he really likes to do. Kristina is the youngest. She, like Chris and Konner, looks like Seto with brown hair and blue eyes. However, Kristina has the same deep blue eyes as Seto and looks most like her father but she acts more like her mother.

Anyway, thanks to all the people who read my fanfic, this is the biggest achievement in my life! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	17. Hurting the one you love

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or "Whiskey Lullaby".

* * *

Drusilla's POV

"Wow, this place is huge!" I said as Seto and I walked into our hotel room.

"What do you expect?" Seto said.

"Oh, shut up," I walked over to the bed and sat down. "I wonder if Mokuba is ok?"

"I'm sure he is," Seto said as he took off his white trench coat. I walked over to the black stereo and put in a CD. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, smart one?" The music started to play and a male voice came to my ears.

**_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_**

"You listen to country?" Seto said looking at me strangely.

"A little. This song is called "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss," I walked over to Seto and put my hand on his chest and the laid my head on this chest next to my hand.

_**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget.**_

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time,**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.**_

_**Until the night…**_

"Oh yeah, this is just the most lovey dovey song ever," Seto said sarcastically.

"Shh, I like this song."

_**He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.**_

_**And finally drank away his memory.**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger,**_

_**Than the strength he had to get off his knees.**_

"You are really weird Drusilla," Seto said. I hit him in the chest and said shut up.

_**We found him face down in the pillow,**_

_**With a note that said "I'll love her till I die".**_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la. **_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la.**_

I got off of Seto and sat on the bed and started to sing.

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.**_

_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. **_

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time.**_

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.**_

_**Until the night…**_

"Weird," Seto thought, "it is plainly seen she is not a country singer. I can still hear the same tone as she sang for the talent thing."

_**She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.**_

_**And finally drank away his memory.**_

_**Life is short but this time bigger,**_

_**Then the strength she had to get off her knees.**_

Seto sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow,**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life.**_

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow.**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la. **_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la.**_

As the music faded out with "la, la, la, la", I felt lips come in contact with my cheek. I turned to Seto and he just looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so blue. I never realized how blue they really were until now. It was like I could drown in the endless oceans that he calls eyes. They were just so… blue! I almost felt intimidated! I mean it's bad enough he's like a foot taller then me, that's intimidating enough! Must he have such blue eyes too? I couldn't take it anymore! I had to turn away from the blue eyes.

I stood up and so did he. "Umm, when is the party thing?" Yeah, Seto had informed me that the reason he was bringing me to America was because he had to attend a dinner party. I hit him when I found out.

Seto looked at his watch, "3 hours. Our plane ride took longer then I thought. You better start to get ready." I nodded my head and headed for the bathroom.

---------------

I felt hot water rush onto my little body. I stood there and brushed my hair from my eyes. I took the soap and ran it across my white skin. I never thought my skin was this pale until Seto brought it up. He was looking at me one day when I was in the pool and said I almost looked like snow. I always knew my skin was pale but then I realized my skin was really pale.

I whipped the last of the water off my skin and put down the towel. I looked at my dress I would be wearing this evening. Since Seto didn't tell me until the last moment that this was a dinner party where there was going to be lots of people, Seto's not going to see what I'm wearing until the last moment so he cant make me change. I looked in the mirror one last time and smirked. "Seto, you're going to wish I wasn't going to this party with you," I thought to myself.

------------------

Seto's POV

Lucky for me I took a shower before we came here, because Drusilla was in the bathroom for the whole 3 hours. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "It's time to go," I said.

"Ok, I'm coming." I turned away from the door and went to the closet and got her jacket for her. As I turned around, my jaw dropped. It was Drusilla, but she didn't look like Drusilla.

"What did you do?!?" I almost yelled. Drusilla had put red streaks in her hair, which was tied up in a bun with a little hair, which was red, coming down in her face. She put on black eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow, and dark red lipstick. Her dress was black. It was strapless, was tight, and had a slit in it that was from the bottom of the dress, which touched the floor, up to her thigh. She had on high heels that tied around her smooth legs up to her knee, once again were black. And for jewelry she had a dark red ring on her right middle finger, a dark red bracelet around her right wrist, and a dark red choker necklace.

"Do you not like?" Drusilla asked simple.

"Drusilla," I said annoyed. "You look like a gothic whore!" I exclaimed.

Drusilla looked down to her feet, "Cool, that's what I was looking for. Lets go."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Shh, Seto, some people are trying to sleep."

"I don't care. Your are not going out like this."

"You can't stop me!" she said.

"You want to believe I cant!"

I saw it. I saw a tear come down Drusilla's cheek. She was scared. Scared of me. I had forced fear into the person that was already scared enough. The person who had trusted me with her life. The person who I gave myself to. The person I might love.

I looked down at my hands and they began to shake. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could force out of my throat. I closed my hands into fists and leaned on the wall and slipped down to the floor. I hadn't hurt her physically, but emotionally and verbally, which was just as bad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Drusilla was on her knees next to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I was shocked. "I forgive you," was all she said. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. We sat there for what seemed like hours, when she pulled away I looked at my watch. We had only been there for 5 minutes.

"I guess we should get going shouldn't we," I said and smiled at her.

"You mean I can wear this?"

"Yes, though it will make me suffer because you look good in it, I can not stop you."

"You see, if you would have just said that from the beginning, this wouldn't have happened," Drusilla said with a giggle.

"Oh shut up," I said and then we left.

----------------

Drusilla's POV

When we finally arrived Seto looked nervous. I don't think I'll try to get revenge anymore, unless it's for something some thing important. Anyway, we walked in the room and everyone's eye went on us. Now I was nervous. We walked down the steps and over to some businessmen.

"Ahh, Seto Kaiba," said one of the older ones.

"Who is this beautiful young women you have on your arm?" asked one of the younger businessmen.

"This is Ms. Dark." It confused me when Seto said "Ms. Dark" and not "Ms. Drusilla Dark". Did he not want them to know my first name? I guess so.

"Well, Ms. Dark, you are looking very stunning this evening," Said the same young businessman.

"Thank you," I said with out a smile. For some reason, I didn't trust these men.

----------------

It was 10:00p.m. when Seto and I were about to leave. We had dinner there and I wanted to wash up before we left. When I came out of the restroom, I heard the same businessmen from before talking about me to Seto. We had our dinner in a private spot where a certain covered the table. I stood there and listen to what they had to say about me.

"Heh, interesting Mr. Kaiba," said an elder man.

"What?" Seto said.

"I would have thought you would have more class and wouldn't of brought a whore here."

"Excuse me?" Seto said pissed.

"Well at least she's good eye candy," said a younger man.

"Yes, do you mind if I take her for a ride after your done?"

I couldn't believe it! I walked in and grabbed my purse and my jacket and walked out.

Seto stood up and looked every one of those bastards in the eye and said, "She's not a whore. And trust me, you will regret saying that because I think you all forgot who owns all of your companies. So I would strongly advise you all to look for a new job because in the morning, you all wont have jobs." And with that, he left.

------------------

Authors POV

Seto walked into the hotel room to see Drusilla sitting on the bed. "Drusilla," Seto said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that didn't I?"

"No," Seto said and sat down next to her.

"Yes I did. You warned me not to wear this, but I'm a bloody wanker"

"No your not," Seto said.

I looked at him and smiled, "I guess your zonked aren't you?"

"Zonked?"

"Tired."

"Maybe," Seto said with a smirk, "Actually I want to touch your threepenny bits."

"You know what threepenny bits is?"

"Yeah."

"Do I want to know why you know what that is?"

"I knew you were going to say something in British slang again so I started to learn it. Except the only one I can remember is threepenny bits."

"Interesting," Drusilla said and pushed Seto down on the bed. "If you want to touch my threepenny bits, you'll have to earn it."

"I think I like the sound of that," and with that Seto kissed Drusilla. Seto slipped his hand up Drusilla's shirt. And started to kiss down her neck. The rest of the night would be full of paradise and bliss.

* * *

Wow, I think this is my longest chapter every!!! AWSOME!!!!!!!!! I'm home sick so I have a couple of hours of the computer to myself.

**TRANSLATER!!**

Wanker- Idiot, person you hate, and/or a masturbator.

Zonked- Tired

Threepenny Bit- Women breast

My s/n is now back to **BerrieBabi91** if you want to IM me.


	18. Truth on Seto's Past

I don't own Yu-gi-oh… Sad, sad world… lol jk.

* * *

"Mokuba!" I yelled as we got into the house.

"Drusilla," Seto said touching my shoulder. "Stop screaming."

"Oh, sorry."

"Seto! Drusilla!" we heard Mokuba yell as he ran down the steps and ran into Seto's arms.

"Hello Mokuba," Seto said.

"Mokuba!" I yelled, even if he was right next to me. Mokuba came running into my arms.

"Oh, Drusilla, Sara, your friend in America, called," Mokuba had said.

"Oh, really? When?"

"The whole time you and Seto were in America!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I got to talk to her a lot. She seems really cool."

"Yeah? That's good," I said with a smile. Then, we heard the phone ring. I walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"How dare you!?!"_ came a voice I heard a lot.

"Hi Tammy."

_"Don't call me Tammy you… you… sorry excuse for a human being!"_

"What did I do this time?"

"Sara has been getting bad grades in school. She has not wanted to go to church. And poor little Kelsey from down the street has been having problems with her family. And it's all your fault!"

"Tammy," I said. "I didn't do anything to Sara and/or Kelsey."

_"You got them into that witchcraft. AND ITS EVIL!"_

"Tammy, look, I didn't tell them to start doing witchcraft first off. And second off, witchcraft isn't evil!"

_"Yeah, sure it isn't!"_

"Good-bye Tammy. See you in a month when you come to pick up Sara." And with that I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Seto asked me.

"Sara's mom." I said.

"Sara's mom doesn't like you I guess?" Mokuba asked.

"Hell no! She wants to see me burn in Hell! And it's all because I got Sara and Kelsey into Wicca when I was in it."

"…Right…" Seto said.

"Haha, yeah." Mokuba said walking away. Seto and I looked at him as he left then we looked at each other with a confused look on each other's face.

----

Later that day 

I walked into Seto's room, which he was not in. This didn't surprise me at the least. Lately Seto has been in the office more then usually. I looked the out door to make sure no one was coming and stepped into his room starting to look for something. My birthday was coming up and Seto had said he got something for me. I was excited and could not wait. I looked in his closet, in his dresser, and even in his bathroom and didn't find anything! So then I looked in the one place I hadn't looked yet. Under the bed. I lifted up the blankets and I was surprised of what I saw. A box with the label saying "Seto's Baby Stuff." I just couldn't resist! I pulled out the box and took out the thin on top. It was a light blue blanket with the initials S.N. on it. I stood there confused for a moment and then looked at the pillow that was under the blanket. It said "Seto Nuse." I was now even more confused then ever.

I lifted a book, which was the only thing left in the box after I took out the other two things, out of the box. It had a black leather cover on it. I opened it up and was meted by a picture of a woman in a wedding dress, and a man in a black suit. The man looked like Mokuba, and the women looked like Seto. I flipped to the next page and saw the woman holding a little baby rapped in a blue blanket with the same initials as the blanket I had pulled out of the box earlier. There were words this time under the picture. It read "Faye and Seto" and then the date. I had realized then that these two people were Seto and Mokuba's parents.

"What are you doing!?!" I heard a voice behind me yell.

"Seto, I was just-"

"Just what? Going through _my_ personal stuff?"

"Seto, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to!?! It doesn't matter Drusilla, you went through it anyway!"

"Seto, please listen. I didn't mean to-"

"You what? Didn't mean to look at it? Didn't mean to invade my privacy? Didn't mean to do what?!?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as a tear ran down my cheek and looking at my feet.

"I don't care Drusilla! This is my personal stuff!" He walked over to the box and threw in the blanket and pillow, but stopped when he saw the picture of him holding Mokuba the day Mokuba was born. He just stood there for a second and then looked at me. I was still looking at my feet when I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked over at him as he sat on his bed and sighed. He started to flip through the pictures in the book. Ones of him and his father playing chess, ones of him and Mokuba, ones of him and his mom, and more. He chuckled at many of them.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of looking at these pictures the last one came into view. I saw a tear come down Seto's cheek and I didn't know why. It was a picture of his mom in a red dress and his dad in semi-formal clothes. Seto was wearing a light blue shirt with black pants, and Mokuba was wearing a dark green shirt with blue jeans. "They were going to a party," Seto had said. "It was the day before my birthday and I they had to go to a party for their companies. The party was until early in the morning, and I had begged them to be home before 12:30am.

On their way home, a dunk driver hit their car. The car flipped over 3 times, they both died on impacted."

Flash Back Seto's POV

"Happy Birthday Seto!" a 6-year-old Mokuba yelled. I was peacefully asleep until now. Mokuba had woke me up and I had fell out of bed out of shock.

"Mokuba," I said rubbing my head, which hit the floor. "What time is it?"

"12."

"Oh," I said looking down. "Mom and dad home yet?"

"No."

"Oh well," I said. "Go back to bed. I'll be right back, I need something to drink."

"Oh, ok." And Mokuba went back to his bed.

I looked at Mokuba and asked my self in my head "why cant mom and dad just stuff him in the closet in the hall?" I walked out Mokuba and mines room and walked down the stairs. Leslie, our babysitter, greeted me at the end of the stairs.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm just getting a drink." Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get that," Leslie said. I walked past her and the phone and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some water knowing that if I got soda Leslie would freak. As I walked past Leslie and the phone, I heard Leslie crying. I figured Dan, her boyfriend, had broken up with her. As I walked into the living room Leslie said to the person on the phone, "Did they suffer?… Yes….Yes, I will tell them…..ok… bye." She then hung up the phone and finally acknowledged I was there.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Seto," she took in a breath. "Your parents-"

"What happened?"

"There was an accident Seto. Your parents are dead."

I stood there, unable to move. "Dead" was the only word repeating over and over again in my mind. Finally, realizing that my parents were really dead, I dropped my glass of water upon the wooden floor, turned, and ran up the stairs. I slammed the door to Mokuba and mines room, leaned agents the door and could hardly breath. "Dead" that dumb word repeated in my mind over and over again.

End flash back End Seto's POV Begin Drusilla's POV

I felt a warm, salty tear run down my cheek.

"Seto, I had no idea."

"I know."

"If I would of known this would hurt you I wouldn't of looked through your stuff. I am truly sorry."

"It's not your fault." We heard the doorbell ring and we looked at each other. We walked out of Seto's room wiping away my tears.

Before we got to the bottom of the steps we heard the voice I had been waiting for, for a while now.

"Anyone home?" Said Sara.

* * *

Hahahhahahaha, another chapter down. Lol.

**Question**, for everyone:

Do you think I should make a sequel to "Breath No More" only with everyone kids?

Review and tell me. Thanks! (I actually stared it, and I'm on like chapter 4 or 5 in the sequel, but I might as well find out if you guys want one.)

THE WHOLE THING ABOUT TAMMY (Sara's mother) REALLY HAPPENED TO ME!!!!! Hahaha.


	19. Birthday

I don't own yu-gi-oh.

* * *

"Sara!" Drusilla yelled as she ran down the steps.

"Drusilla!" Sara ran up to Drusilla and gave her a huge hug. "I can't believe it's you."

"I know." Seto and Mokuba stood behind them and looked at one another. Drusilla could feel warm tears go through her shirt. "It's ok."

* * *

**_Later _**

Drusilla walked into her room, which was also Seto's, and laid on the bed. It was a long day. Sara and her had been singing for 5 hours. Her throat hurt. Seto walked into the room and looked at me.

"Drusilla?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

"I have bad new," He said walking over to me.

"What?"

"I wont be here for your birthday tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I have to go to America for a meeting. I'm sorry."

"Oh, ok," I said and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Seto looked at Drusilla and left. "The one day I don't want you to work, you work," Drusilla whispered to herself. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

**_Drusilla's birthday morning_ **

Drusilla woke up rubbing her eyes. Seto wasn't in bed and she knew that her was in America. She stood up and got dressed. She wore a black leather skirt that had silver chains it. She also had on a corset top that just barely fitted her chest. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and put on a little black make-up.

She then walked out of her room. Drusilla heard voices down stairs and swore it was just Mokuba and Sara. However, she got a huge surprise when she reached the bottom steps.

**"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"** yelled Seto, Mokuba, Sara, Drusilla's mother, Carmen, Kristine, and other friends of Drusilla's yelled.

"What the Hell!" Drusilla yelled! A lot of the people here were her friends from London. Drusilla started to walk back upstairs until Mokuba stopped her.

"This is your party, come and enjoy," Mokuba said with a smile.

* * *

**_Present time Drusilla's POV_ **

I was surprised at what my friends had gotten me. Necklace's, shirts, pants, books, and movies. Sara got me a shirt that said "Best big sister". Even if I'm not her real sister, she always thought of me as a real sister. Mokuba got me a Linkin Park CD.

At the end of the party, Seto had not given me a gift. The party was done at 11:00 p.m. and it was a blast. Mokuba and Sara had fallen asleep on the couch and so Seto and I left them there.

When Seto and I walked into our room I pushed him agents the wall. "You lied to me!"

Seto chuckled, "Yep."

"And you didn't get me a gift," Seto looked at me with a smirk.

"If you close your eyes, I'll get your present."

I looked at him then sat on the bed and closed my eyes. "If I open my eyes and see you naked, Seto, I'm going to send it back to the store."

"HEY!" Seto yell, I laughed. After about a minute I heard Seto say "Open."

As I opened my eyes, I saw a little kitten in front of my face. "Awwwwwwwwww," I said and grabbed the kitten. It looked like a little Joey T. Cat. It was light gray with black stripes and a white tummy.

"It's a girl," I heard Seto say.

"I'll name her… Jesse."

"Sounds good to me."

Joey T. Cat, Terrell, and Kitty-Kitty sniffed Jesse and walked away. "Did you have to name Joey, Joey?" Seto asked.

"Why?"

"No reason, it just seems more like a name for a dog," Seto said smirking. (Heh, Dog Joey Wheeler. I had to say it.)

* * *

Woot, go me. Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long. I shall update soon. I've been thinking about how I'm going to end "Breath no more". Don't worry, we still got a lot of chapters left. And maybe, just maybe, have a "Breath No More" sequel. It's up to you all.

**Question**, for everyone:

Do you think I should make a sequel to "Breath No More" only with everyone kids?

Review and tell me. Thanks! (I actually stared it, and I'm on like chapter 4 or 5 in the sequel, but I might as well find out if you guys want one.)


	20. Blessed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or the song "Blessed"

* * *

I sat looking out the window for hours. Mokuba and Sara were playing board games because Seto had taken the video games away. Reason: Mokuba and Sara were fighting about which of the million games to play. Literally fighting! Mokuba now had scratch marks on his arm and Sara had a bruise on her leg. It confused me so fucking much, because it's so dumb t fight over stuff like that. Anyway, Seto handed them a board game to play the rest of the day.

Seto was at work, duh. And me… looked out the window… all day. It was raining, so Mokuba and Sara didn't want to go outside.

I had nothing better to do at this moment, so I ran outside. It made me feel like a kid again, just to jump into a mud puddle. I started to feel a bit dizzy, but I ignored it. I had been sick for the past week, and was not aloud outside the house in that whole time.

"I don't think this was suck a good idea," I said to myself as I fell to my knees. I heard someone's voice as everything went dark, I looked up in time and saw Seto. Next thing I saw: Blackness.

* * *

**Dream/Future glimpse**

* * *

"Mum? MUM?" a male voice yelled.

"What? Oww, my head." Who was calling me 'mom'? Why did my head hurt? I put my hand on my temple and painfully opened my eyes. There were 4 teenagers staring at me. 3 males 1 female. One looked like Seto only with black hair and black eyes. Two others looked around the same age, and had brown hair and bright blue eyes, probably twins. The last one was a girl with long brown hair and dark, almost cold, blue eyes.

_**Hey you, you're a child in my head  
You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said  
But I swear you'll be blessed**_

"Mom, are you okay?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, Kristina, she's perfect. She just fell down a whole flight of stairs!" Said one of the male twins.

"Shut up, Konner!" Said Kristina.

"WHAT!" I said dazed.

_**I know you're still just a dream  
your eyes might be green  
Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
Anyway you'll be blessed**_

"Mummy, do you not remember?" Said the teen that looked like Seto. He had British accent like me. Now I was _really _confused.

"Umm, no I don't. What happened?" I asked. Konner helped me stand up and I leaned against the wall.

_**And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky**_

"You were rushing down the steps to stop Nicholas from beating the living hell out of Konner." Said Konners twin. He had a book in his hand; title "Death Knows, No End". But that can't be, because I'm the one writing that book. I look at it once again, author: Drusilla Kaiba.

I looked over at the table in front of me, and there was a picture of Seto and I. I was wearing a wedding dress.

_**Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that  
You'll be blessed**_

"N-Nicholas, why were you trying to hurt K-Konner?" I said stuttering.

"Well…" I started to feel dizzy again and fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Nicholas yell, "Christopher, call an ambulance!"

_**I need you before I'm too old  
To have and to hold  
To walk with you and watch you grow  
And know that you're blessed**_

* * *

**End of dream/End of future glimpse**

* * *

"Drusilla? DRUSILLA?" Mokuba yelled.

"Ahh, shut up!" I said.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Seto?"

"I'm here. Mokuba and Sara, go play, please."

"Okay brother. Come on Sara, I bet I can beat you at a pudding eating contest."

"Oh, you're on!" Sara said.

"What were you thinking?" Seto said after Mokuba and Sara had left. He walked over to me and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Seto, you're going to be a good father one day."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

I didn't see Seto in the dream, but I still knew he was going to be a good father. If he was willing to marry me even after putting him through hell now, then he had to be a good father. If I could have 4 beautiful children with him, then my life is worth something. When and if that day comes, isn't up to me. It's up to destiny.

**_And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that, promise you that, _**

_**You'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that  
You'll be blessed**_


	21. Mother's Day

I don't own yu-gi-oh…

* * *

It was a day like any other, except its… MOTHERS DAY!

Drusilla was making tired and couldn't think of anything to give her mother. Her mother had told Drusilla she didn't want anything, but Drusilla still wanted to give something to her. Drusilla thought and thought, but never thought of something.

Drusilla was in the kitchen making lists upon lists of what she could get her mother, but nothing seemed quit right. Seto walked into the kitchen and shook his head when he saw Drusilla repeatedly hit her head into the table.

"She said she didn't want anything, so don't." Seto said like it was no big deal. Drusilla looked up at him with a death glare.

"I have to get her something, it's mothers day?" Drusilla stood up pacing, "you have to get your mother a gift on Mother Day! It would be able normal if I didn't! I mean come on, what was the last thing you got your mother?" As soon as she had said this, she wanted to take it back. "I didn't mean that. I really, really didn't mean to say that."

"You know, that's the sad thing. I don't even remember the last thing I gave my mother." Seto leaned agents the counter. "I can't even remember the word that my father use to say, over, and over, and over again."

"I'm sorry." Looking down, Mokuba came into the kitchen.

"Is this bad timing?" Mokuba asked.

"No, we were just talking."

"Right… Seto?"

"What?"

"Are we going to see mom and dad today?" Mokuba asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't think so." Seto said walking to the coffee machine.

"But Seto, you didn't go last year. Or the year before that. And the year before that too! You need to come with me some time."

"Mokuba, I'm busy. Very busy, I can't go today. Maybe next week."

"Next week?" Mokuba said shocked. "Next week! Seto that's what you say every time I bring up going to see mom and dad you freak! You always say you have something to do, I'm really tired of it!"

"And I'm tired of you bugging me about it!" Seto turned to look at Drusilla hoping that she would help. Drusilla just shook her head.

"You're just scared!'

"I'm not scared of anything, Mokuba. Now I'm going to the office to work, bye."

"Why are you so afraid, Seto? Why?" But he had already walked away.

Drusilla walked over to Mokuba who was about in tears. "I'll come with you." Mokuba looked up at Drusilla stunned.

"Y- you will?"

"Yeah, I want to meet your mother and father. When shall we leave?"

"As soon as possible, it looks like it's about to rain." Mokuba said with a smile on his face.

"Well, then let me go grab my jacket and we'll go."

"Ok, I'll meet you out in the car. I'm going to pick some flowers from the garden."

* * *

At the graveyard

* * *

It was a long silent drive from the Kaiba house, to the graveyard. By the time they got there, it was almost dawn. Mokuba was grinning ear to ear as they walked up to the gravestones.

"Hi mom, hi dad, how are you?" Mokuba set down the flowers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nuse, it's very nice to meet you."

"Happy Mothers Day, mom." Mokuba said running his hand down the gravestone. "Seto didn't come again, I think he's still hurt about you guys dieing. I wish he would come here though. He hasn't been here since, well, since your funeral."

"Hold on a second Mokuba, I need to make a call real quick."

"Ok." Mokuba said turning back to the graves. Drusilla walked back to the limo and leaned agents it.

Dialing Seto's office number, no one picked up. Then, Drusilla sighed and called his cell phone. "Pick up, pick up."

_"What?" _Came Seto's voice.

"Don't sound so happy to hear from me."

_"What do you want?"_

"Why don't you come on down here?"

_"I have work to do, I don't have time to play around."_

"Yeah, like seeing your parents graves is really playing around."

_"Good-bye."_

"Cold hearted bastard!" _Click._

* * *

30 min's later

* * *

"Well mom and dad, I think we better go. It's dark and starting to rain now. I love you both, good-bye for now." Walking back to the car, Drusilla saw a red car. Even Drusilla could see the cold face of Seto Kaiba, even through the rain.

"I'll go home with your brother, okay?"

"Okay… Wait, what?" Mokuba look shocked to see Seto.

"Mokuba, I'll stay here with your brother. You go home and get some rest."

"Okay, tell Seto I said 'thank you'."

"Okay." And with that, Mokuba got in the limo and went on his way home. As soon as Seto couldn't see the limo anymore, he got out of his car.

"You do this every year? Wait until your little brothers gone so you don't embarrass yourself?"

"Shut the fuck up, Drusilla. This is the first time I've seen these graves since I was little."

"Then, say hi."

Seto looked Drusilla strait in the eyes as he wiped away a long strand on wet hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed Drusilla on the lips. When they broke apart, Seto walked up to the grave and looked down.

"Hello mother and father, sorry I haven't come to see you both for a while." Seto looked over his shoulder at Drusilla and smiled. "Mom, dad, this is Drusilla, the women I love." Drusilla's heart stopped as Seto walked back over to her. "When you called my cell phone, I was just picking this up." Bringing out a ring box, Seto got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Drusilla didn't even look at the ring as she said, "Yes". Seto slipped the ring on to Drusilla's finger and stood up. And not once did her eyes ever leave his. "I love you."

* * *

_**Chapter 22:**_

"Drusilla let me in, please. You need help." Seto said outside the door.

"Go away Seto!"

"Do you think she would want you to lock yourself in your room just because she died?"

"Just go away…" Drusilla fell down on the floor and curled into a ball.

"Fine, you want to do this, FINE!" Seto walked away from the locked door.

"Why did she have to die? What did she ever do to anyone?" Drusilla screamed to no one.


End file.
